tiffany_andersonfandomcom-20200215-history
AutoWikiBrowser/CheckPage
This is intended to be a checkpage for for users on Tiffany Anderson only. For using AWB on your wiki, please create Project:AutoWikiBrowser/CheckPage using the below format. For problems or support, please seek developmental support. Global settings < - wikia en tiffany-anderson http:// - Tiffany The Cookie Eater Anderson Scribblenaut UserContribsListProvider - - false Show: Tiffany And His Bucket Full of Monkeys - false KBS Pids - false Tiffany Anderson - false Tiffany (Character) - false Tiffany Anderson - false Lee MacCloudy - false Lee MacCloudy - false File:Lee.jpg - false User:Tiffany The Cookie Eater Anderson Scribblenaut/WAM Log - false Tiffany Anderson Wiki:Rules - false Tiffany Monkey - false Tiffany Anderson - false File:NewTiffany.png - false Tiffany Anderson - false User:Tiffany The Cookie Eater Anderson Scribblenaut/WAM Log - false User:Tiffany The Cookie Eater Anderson Scribblenaut/WAM Log - false Template:DiscordIntegrator - false MediaWiki:Custom-DiscordIntegrator-config-id - false MediaWiki:ImportJS - false Thread:Tiffany The Cookie Eater Anderson Scribblenaut/@comment-35188893-20180919224633/@comment-36780065-20180919231902 - false Tiffany - false Thread:ZOMGMASTER/@comment-36780065-20180919001545 - false User:Tiffany The Cookie Eater Anderson Scribblenaut/WAM Log - false Thread:ZOMGMASTER/@comment-36780065-20180919001545 - false Template:Delete - false Template:Delete - false File:TrashedEvilSuperWHY!.png - false Tiffany Monkey - false File:1535893613823.jpg - false Tiffany Monkey - false File:TFMKHot.png - false Tiffany Monkey - false Tiffany Monkey - false Template:Stub - false Template:Stub - false File:Cover.png - false Tiffany Anderson Wiki:Rules - false Tiffany Anderson - false File:Tiffany.jpg - false File:DeadMortar.jpg - false Tiffany Monkey - false Tiffany Anderson - false Tiffany Anderson - false Tiffany Anderson - false Tiffany Anderson - false File:1534756017089.jpg - false Tiffany Anderson Wiki - false Tiffany Anderson Wiki - false Tiffany Anderson Wiki - false Tiffany Anderson Wiki - false Rules - false Tiffany Anderson Wiki:Rules - false Tiffany Anderson Wiki:Rules - false File:Wiki-background - false User:Tiffany The Cookie Eater Anderson Scribblenaut/WAM Log - false File:Wiki-background - false User:Tiffany The Cookie Eater Anderson Scribblenaut/WAM Log - false MediaWiki:ImportJS - false MediaWiki:Common.js - false Tiffany Monkey - false Tiffany Monkey - false Template:Stub - false Thread:KappaDash/@comment-36780065-20180901163256 - false Talk:Tiffany Monkey/@comment-36780065-20180901143653 - false Tiffany Monkey - false File:TFMK.jpg - false Template:Tiffany!ShowCharacter - false Tiffany Monkey - true false false true - - Plotyers Players false true false false IgnoreCase false true false - true false true 0 0 false false false true false true 2 10 0 false false - - false 30 Fixed Bad Grammar - clean up re-categorisation per CFD clean up and re-categorisation per CFD removing category per CFD subst:'ing stub sorting Typo fixing bad link repair Fixing links to disambiguation pages Unicodifying - false false true false true false false true true false false false false false 0 false false 2 false false false false false false false false 10 Courier New false false false false false true false false false false true true true - 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 - false true false false false false false true false false false false false false false false false false false false false false false false false false - false C# 3.5 public string ProcessArticle(string ArticleText, string ArticleTitle, int wikiNamespace, out string Summary, out bool Skip) { Skip = false; Summary = "test"; ArticleText = "test \r\n\r\n" + ArticleText; return ArticleText; } - false false true - false 20 - true true false false false -1 - 0 0 0 Enabled users Bots * TiffanyGang Humans * TiffanyAndersonScribblenaut